


Ties

by Talentedbind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Doctor Chris, Doctor Tom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talentedbind/pseuds/Talentedbind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny story about a tie and the start of a romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was standing in front of the mirror of the dressing room. Tom could see his reflection while he was walking by. The dark blue tie hanging stranded around his neck while he looked like he had given up all hope. He stopped and stood still in the doorstep. Chris seemed more than frustrated. Looking at his tie like it was his greatest adversary.

“Are you nervous?” Tom asked. Chris was startled by the sound and turned around.

“Well hello Dr. Hiddleston. I hadn’t noticed you there.”

“Well I suppose I didn’t announce myself. So you’re not to blame in this instance. Are you in need of assistance?”

“What would I need your help for, Dr. Hiddleston?”

“Please call me Thomas, I have asked that of you several times. We have been colleagues for quite some time now. I would have thought that it would be acceptable by now to be on a first name basis with each other, wouldn’t you says so Christopher. ”

“Alright Thomas, but my question remains the same. Why would I be in need of your help? I can’t seem to think of anything, especially not after your transgressions with that nurse. What was his name again? Nurse Greenwald. There’s nothing that you could offer me that would help me.”

Tom didn’t seem fazed when faced with the harsh words.

“Well could help you battling your tie. You seem to have gotten yourself in quite a predicament. Your tie is in quite a state. I could help you with that. And how did you hear about Greenwald?”

“I think I can deal with my tie just fine on my own, thank you. Regarding mister Greenwald, there are only so many male nurses. And besides, the other nurses are quite talkative.” While he said was still fumbling with his tie.

“Yes, I suppose that’s a valid point, about the nurses being talkative. But your tie is a whole other story. The program is about to start. And surely you could accept the award with an untied tie. That just wouldn’t be proper.”

A faint blush appeared on the blonde’s face. “Dr. I mean Thomas, you really flatter me. But how can you be so sure that I will even get the award? There has been done so much groundbreaking research this year. Mine quite simply couldn’t be the best.”

“I wouldn’t just be counting your losses just yet. I think you have a more than decent chance.” He stepped forward towards Chris and took the tie in his hands. “So just let me help, I’m sure you can tie your tie on normal days. But this is a very special day, so just let me help you.”

“I...” He started. And he blushed again. Tom tied Chris’ tie. When he was done he petted it, but didn’t step away.

“You look sharp and ready to win this award, don’t you think?”

Chris just looked at him but didn’t seem to receive the messages. So they just stood there. Staring at each other. He didn’t dare looking away. After a moment he took a deep breath and that was what seemed to shake Chris out of it.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t quite catch what you were saying.” Tom took a step backwards.

“I was just saying that you are looking sharp, and ready to snatch up the award.”

Chris blushed. “Those are very kind words. I think I’m all ready to go snatch up that award, like you said. Thank you for all your help.”

He nodded polite towards Tom, turned away and walked out of the room.

“Break a leg.” Tom said to his disappearing behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

The award ceremony was very tedious and ultimately just very boring. But it didn’t bother Tom all that much. Chris was looking especially stunning this evening. And his tie looked…, well his tie looked very appealing to say the least. The award was ultimately awarded to a man that retired last summer and was given the award purely because it would be his last chance to receive it. Than man had done some solid research over the years and surely he might have deserved the award some other time. But in Toms’ mind there was no one more deserving of the award right now than Chris. But instead Chris got the less prestigious award, which was also known as the runner-up award.

After the formal part of the evening there was a small cocktail party. A jazz band was quietly playing some background music while the important people were mingling. People that Tom didn’t fit in with. They were disgusted by his free spirit and lifestyle. If it weren’t for the fact that all his patients loved him and that he had never made any major mistakes, he would have been fired a long time ago.

So instead of mingling Tom went looking for Chris. He found him where they had last seen each other. He knocked on the door this time and asked if he could come in.

“Why are you here again? Can’t you go pester someone else?” Chris replied angrily. He turned around on the chair he was sitting on and looked Tom in the eye. He looked like he was about to throw a hissy fit, but he seemed to keep that side of him at bay with all the manly pride he possessed.

“Should I turn around and leave you to yourself?” Tom softly replied.

His soft tone seemed to calm Chris down a little bit. “No,” and he sighed, “but would you be so kind to shut the door behind you. I don’t think I will be able to handle anymore handshakes en people telling me that I should be proud of my accomplishments.”

Tom turned around and closed the door. “You should feel a sense of pride. You have accomplished quite a lot over the last few years. Without you..”

He was interrupted by some words murmured by Chris, words which he didn’t fully recognize. “You have to let me complete what I was saying.” He continued. He sat down on a chair opposite to Chris. “You ought to believe me when I tell that the only reason you weren’t awarded with the award is because they can still give it to you next year. Dr. Milliea won’t get another chance so they gave him your award.”

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out 20 bucks. He gave the money to Chris and said: “I will wager you this money on the fact that you will win the award next year.”

Chris slowly took the money out of Toms’ hand and their fingers briefly touched. It was only a brief moment, but it seemed to turn the room electric.

Chris looked back at him and asked if he really did believe that.

“Well how could I not? I gave you 20 bucks. I just invested in you”

Chris laughed and Tom joined him.

“Now let me get you of that dead trap that we all call a tie.”

He slowly but steadily moved his hand to Chris’ tie, whilst looking for confirmation from Chris to go ahead. But instead of giving Tom that confirmation he took Toms’ hand and placed it on his cheek. He intertwined their fingers and said only one word,

“Please.”


	3. Chapter 3

_One year later_

A year had past and the award gala was coming up again. Chris had been nominated, not at all to Toms’ surprise. And what a year had it been. The night after last years’ award show had been the start of a somewhat hesitant, but now reasonably stable relationship.

That first night they had only shared a kiss. It had been only one, but it had been a passionate one. After that Chris had wanted to leave. Afraid that someone might see them. So Tom had given him a ride home. That night Tom had been afraid that somehow Chris might not be as open to his advances in the sobering morning light.

Fortunately for Tom that hadn’t been the case. Chris had phoned him the next morning. He needed a ride, his car was still at the hotel after the gala from the previous night. In the car Chris had hesitantly ask him if this between them was really something Tom wanted to pursue. Or if he had just been a conquest. And over the year Tom had relentless tried seen to it that Chris never felt that way again. Because he was so much more to Tom than just a conquest. After just two short months of getting to know each other he realized that Chris was shaping up to be what seemed like the love of his life. And after this realization he also realized that he would do everything in his power to show Chris how he felt.

At first it had been easy to get to know each other. They started sharing lunches at the hospital cafeteria. Which the other personnel seemed to find, at least, a bit peculiar. They hadn't been know to get along well, let alone be friends.

Lunches evolved into late night diners at either of their places. At first that occurred maybe once a week. But once they really started talking once a week became most days. And after a while most days became every day. They became inseparable, and that was when the rumors started.

Tom didn’t even pick up on them until Chris started to become distant. Two grown men being close friends was considered a manly practice. But being as tight knit as they were was considered a abomination. And Chris started to get less than friendly “advice” to steer clear of him, or else there would be consequences. So Chris did was he was told and started to lessen their contact, both at work and after work. When Tom had asked him about it Chris had told him the truth. He was afraid of losing his reputation and his career in the medical field. And it had hit Tom that Chris was literally putting everything on the line for their relationship.

So he proposed a fishing trip in the wild. Just the two of them in the enjoying nature at its fullest. The first time they made sweet love was during that trip. After they came home it had become clear that this was it for both of them. So in an act of love Tom had quit his job at the hospital and took a job as head physician at a private nursing home. And while changing jobs he had also moved and could now call a farm 20 miles out of town, his home. Chris joined him after work more often than not. And the last three month had been great. It hadn’t always been easy for either of them, but their bond was what made it all worth it.

And that had brought them to this moment. The moment where they were getting ready for Chris to accept the award that had started all this.

“Tom…,Tom, sugar, are you with me?”

He snapped out of his wistful state and looked Chris in the eye. This was the man he held so dear and loved so much he would watch the world burn before letting him go. This was the man he wanted to grow old with. Even though that was such a feminine thing to say.

“What is it, darling?”

Chris gave him a tie. “Would you care to help me with this?”

 

 

 

 

~ _The End~_

 


End file.
